pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:VictheNobody
Feel free to say hi or leave a message! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Template:Sky Tower! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! -- User talk:BertH Hello! I'm HaxAras (here) or Korra II Royal on Gamepedia. I'm a wiki editor and admin of the Gamepedia Mystery Dungeon franchise wiki. We're in the process of porting this wiki and it would be amazing if you'd consider joining us. The current admins here haven't been active for well over a year. We're active on the GP wiki daily. At the moment I'm trying to work on Rescue Team page templates for dungeons and other leaf pages for items, etc. We're all passionate about these games and I believe it makes the most sense for all Mystery Dungeon titles to be in one location. I dream of having a one-stop-shop for all Mystery Dungeon content. Our games are separated by headers so pages from different games don't interfere with eachother. Each section is intended to be run by a lead-editor who essentially acts in place of an admin and is in charge of design and is the primary editor for any game. So other editors go to them with questions. We currently lack a Rescue Team lead editor but I'm currently trying to work on it so I can get the pages ready for the major part of porting this wiki. If you'd be interested in contributing to the Rescue Team section of the Mystery Dungeon franchise wiki, we'd be more than happy to begin working with you. Most of us are on the wiki discord server talking about how best to organize pages and run things as well as posting updates and getting help. I hope to see you there, cheers. https://discord.gg/4dKnfpW Mystery Dungeon Wiki 15 Online 40 Members https://mysterydungeon.gamepedia.com/UserProfile:Korraroyal https://mysterydungeon.gamepedia.com HaxAras (talk) 06:17, November 4, 2019 (UTC) My main project for the time being is moves. I'm going to begin moving over all the moves pages. I'm going to copy first and then clean up though. Same with Pokemon. So other pages will be moved last. Edit: I forgot to mention. Most of our pages have universal templates that just gets filled out as needed. But we always need more articles. We also go over every page and do clean up and add info, etc. Once I've successfully ported every page from here to the new home, I will no longer be checking here and I'll be cleaning up the ported pages from then on and consider the Gamepedia Pages their new home. HaxAras (talk) 23:59, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Hello, a while ago I had left two messages on your talk page and I was wondering if you had seen them, as well as your thoughts. Wishing you the best of luck Vic! (talk) 03:15, November 6, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure which message you're referring to. These Fandom talk pages seem to get cluttered and messy pretty quickly. I'm just working on porting and cleaning up these pages at the moment. Once I finish porting, cleaning, orgabizing, categorizing, etc. I'm not going to be checking here again. My task is 100% the Mystery Dungeon franchise wiki and making it as available and easy to use for both editors and fans. I personally dislike Discord but it's a qick and easy way to have a conversaion with a group of people to get feedback from my fellow editors. There I can look back on old conversations, but here they're scattered across multuple pages and out of context so I tend not to look back on them. HaxAras (talk) 08:55, November 6, 2019 (UTC) : Agreed, honestly the Wikia's profile comment section is a really strange one, the way how its structured makes it so unorganised, like you've said. And I see. Again due to my spontaneity when it comes to various franchises (which can lead to months of inactivity once I feel like I'm done with a franchise) I will be purely helping you edit here until you've successfully ported all of the necessary pages from this wikia. If you want I can categorise a list of pages that you can definitely port over to the new wikia (there are some pages that I'm fully happy with you porting), but that's up to you. : Best of luck : Vic! (talk) 23:09, November 6, 2019 (UTC) : :::I was going to originally port Pokemon and moves pages first but ended up porting everything else first. The standard practice as I understand it is port first and clean up later so I'm trying to just focus on porting everything and cleaning it up later. I'm letting the MD wiki editors know which pages need additional content and cleanup as well. HaxAras (talk) 23:30, November 6, 2019 (UTC)